


Let Go

by schneestern



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: Jared has a bad day. Jensen takes care of him. Sadly, no porn ensues.





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> It's all completely [](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[wendy](http://wendy.livejournal.com/)'s fault. She said "I want schmoopy J2" and instead of reccing other people's stuff (which would have been the clever thing to do), I wrote it. As punishment there is no porn here. Yeah, I have no idea how that happened either. Title shamelessly stolen from the song by Frou Frou, because I lose at titles.

When he was still a little kid and used to wake up from one of those really bad nightmares, where you can't remember anything, but still feel like you barely escaped death, Jared would always run to his mother. She did this thing, where she sort of rubbed her hand over the back of Jared's neck and all the tension would just slip away. She'd trail them over certain spots and gently massage at others and in no time Jared would feel content and sleepy all over again. Until he was eight Jared firmly believed she used magic to do that.

+++

Now that he's grown up Jared misses that touch at times, when they've been working long days on set or when yet another of those gossip girls has written shit about him in the papers. It isn't about nightmares anymore, but Jared still longs for that touch sometimes without even being able to say why. Maybe it's the comfort of it, the feeling of belonging he sometimes misses out here in Vancouver, where he barely knows anyone.

+++

Today is one of those days where Jared just wants to go to bed and sleep. He fucked up most of his lines and stretched shooting for much longer than was healthy for all of their tempers. He ripped his shirt on the door of his trailer, his favorite kind of candy ran out and then on top of all that Kripke told them they'd start shooting the next day at 4 fucking am.

Needless to say that the strain in his neck is killing him and he's not even sorry about the pissy look he knows he's wearing. It's just one of those days.

As usual Jensen seems to know exactly what's going on with Jared. He helps replace the shirt, he kisses Jared breathless during make-up, when no one is looking, just so Jared doesn't miss his candy so much. He manages to convince Kripke that the light won't be much different at 6am, not out here and not in winter. Hell, he even covers all the line mistakes Jared makes and somehow saves most of their scenes.

And really, Jared wants to thank Jensen for the effort. He wants to tell him how much he appreciates it. But today is just a bad day and he can't bring himself to say a word. So they drive home in silence and they eat dinner without exchanging a single word.

+++

They stand in Jensen's bedroom each on one side of the bed and strip down, clothes carelessly sliding to the floor, again without speaking. Jared feels like all of his muscles have stones tied to them, feels his bones ache with exhaustion. When they crawl into bed, naked under the white sheets, Jared stretches out uncomfortably, unable to find the right position to fall asleep in. His skin stretches over his back as he lies on his stomach, eyes squeezed shut, willing himself by sheer force to fall asleep already.

"Easy, Jared." And Jensen's warm mouth is right there, next to his ear, warm breath ghosting over his skin. Jared shivers and opens his eyes, gaze locking with Jensen's.

"You need to relax. You've had a shit day, but if you don't loosen up a little tomorrow's not gonna get any better."

"But I can't, Jen. It's not working." Jared knows he's whining and that he sounds like a pathetic little boy, but he can't help it. It's just the way things are tonight.

Jensen simply smiles at him, warm and soft. "It's alright, Jay. I know. Lemme worry about it, okay? Just close your eyes and sleep."

Jared wants to protest because there's no way in hell he's gonna be able to sleep, but Jensen keeps smiling at him and Jared feels like he owes at least this much to Jensen.

He closes his eyes and tries to breathe slowly, in and out. For a while nothing happens and he's about to speak again, when soft lips touch his, Jensen's tongue pressing inside his mouth. He moans and tries to angle his head to give him better access but Jensen's already pulling away again, quick nip to Jared's lip and then...nothing.

"Jen, I..." He doesn't get out much more, because Jensen's hand is sliding up his back now, rubbing slow circles into his aching skin. Jensen's hand is warm and gentle, callused fingertips catching slightly on his skin. Jared feels something in his body uncoil, like his muscles give up fighting something and simply let go.

Jensen's hand travels over his shoulder, long fingers stroking and soothing aching muscles Jared wasn't even aware of. A deep sigh slips from his lips and he sinks deeper into the pillow, just keeps breathing, focusing on nothing but the touch to his back.

Carefully Jensen kneads the bunched up muscles in each of Jared's shoulders, rubbing the skin in between the shoulder blades extra carefully. Then his hand wanders up and comes to a rest on the nape of Jared's neck.

"You still okay, Jared?" His voice is low and honey soft and it washes over Jared like something that is familiar in more ways than one. He doesn't manage more than a content hum, but that seems to be enough for Jensen. Slowly he starts stroking over Jared's neck, long fingers touching every inch of skin. He digs his fingertips into the sides of Jared's neck, tickles the fine downy hair there.

For a brief moment Jared sees himself, six years old again, sitting in his mother's lap, her hand firmly stroking his back and it makes him smile. It makes him smile because although the hand on his back is Jensen's, it's still so very much home that it might as well be his mother's and for some twisted reason that thought soothes his aching muscles more than anything.

He feels sleepy now, thick fog of exhaustion finally slipping over him and still Jensen keeps touching, keeps rubbing every last bit of tension away from him. His fingers are slow and heavy on the back of Jared's neck and Jared feels that he's himself sliding off into sleep. Jensen presses an open mouthed kiss to his shoulder and brushes over Jared's neck one final time.

Jared falls asleep with a smile on his face and Jensen's warm body draped over his. He doesn't dream anything that night and when he wakes up the next morning he feels better than he has for a long time.


End file.
